Yo feel it?
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: "Pensé que como le gustabas estaría siempre en contacto contigo" Una frase, un maldita frase que descontroló todo su ser. Si Serena lo amaba ¿Por qué recién se enteraba? La buscaría y lo comprobaría por si mismo, el problema es que no te puedes meter con una mujer que ya tiene pareja.


¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a ver pokemon y no podría estar más feliz. Aclaro, soy Poke y Amourshipper, el Amour se robó mi corazón salvajemente. Denle amor, lo necesita igual que yo(?.

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon no es mío. Solo la historia. Derechos a Game Freak, Pokemon company y Nintendo

¡COMIENZA!

* * *

No recordaba las horas que habían pasado desde que prendió el televisor. Cada día, llegaba a casa exhausto y se lanzaba al sofá de su pequeña sala, quedándose en silencio, pensando en las batallas que habían tenido ese día y de las personas responsables de los desafíos; y es que desde que Satoshi obtuvo el título de alto mando* no había tiempo de descanso más que esos momentos. Últimamente se había hecho noticia que "El Alto Mando Satoshi lleva un récord de cincuenta días sin perder una batalla", llenándolo de entrenadores que deseaban romper su récord. Esos jóvenes le recordaban su joven yo que viajaba y retaba gimnasios, perdiendo y ganando, aprendiendo y enseñando. Pero ese día fue diferente, al llegar a casa prendió el televisor esperando que ella apareciera, esperando ver su rostro sonriente y sonrojado por las ovaciones del público que tanto la querían. No sabía cuántos días pasaron desde la última vez que hablo con ella, tan ocupados estaban ambos que la promesa de siempre estar en contacto termino desapareciendo.

—Tal vez si la llamo podremos quedar uno de estos días.

Y es que, por una estúpida conversación que tuvo con Shouta esa tarde deseaba verla más que nunca. No entendía por qué llegaron a hablar de ese tema, siendo que normalmente hablaban de sus batallas y terminaban en un pequeño bar. Esa tarde hablaron del grupo que había viajado con Satoshi, riendo por el notable nerviosismo que demostraba Citron durante la entrevista que le hicieron por la inversión del presidente para sus laboratorios, se asombraron por lo rápido que Yurika había conseguido su quinta medalla y sus constantes retos a Satoshi. Ambos guardaron silencia un momento, hasta que Shouta lanzo la pregunta que le perseguiría a Satoshi durante todo lo que restaba del día.

— ¿Qué me dices de Serena?

— ¿Serena?-Satoshi carraspeó -No sé mucho, solo lo mismo que tú, supongo.

Sabían lo mismo: desde que Serena se lanzó como modelo ganó mucha fama y ĺogró ser reconocida como modelo de belleza en su región. Cuando debutó como actriz su ya formada carrera la llenó de contratos y no volvió a regresar a casa, perdiendo contacto con ellos. La última vez que se vieron la recordó con rostro triste, la extrañaba, tenía esa manera de comportarse con él tan extraña….pero tan agradable.

— Creí que sabrías algo-interrumpió Shouta sus pensamientos-Pensé que como le gustabas estaría siempre en contacto contigo. ¿No hacen eso las mujeres?

Satoshi lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo su respiración detenerse.

— ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto si esperar respuesta-¿le gusto a Serena? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—S-sí- tartamudeo su compañero al verlo muy sorprendido-pensé que ya lo sabíass, es decir, ¿no era muy obvia? A veces me preguntaba por qué no le hacías caso con lo bonita que…

Satoshi se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, sacó su billetera calculando su cuenta y lo miró fijamente, intentando calmar su incomodidad.

—Shouta-aclaró casi inexpresivo-No creas que porque nos llevábamos bien y éramos cercanos significa que le gustaba. Solo éramos muy cercanos, nada más.

Esto último lo dijo sin creérselo. No entendía tampoco por que se había puesto repentinamente tan nervioso, una sensación extraña había empezado a oprimir su pecho. Solo sabía que quería llegar a su casa y dormir para olvidar esa desagradable sensación. ¿Gustarle a Serena? No, eso era imposible y se hubiera dado cuenta, o por lo menos, se hubiera enterado. Si se ponía a pensar, ella siempre era cariñosa con él…y con todo el mundo; siempre estaba con él, como todo amigo lo haría; solía hornearle postres muy seguido, a ella le gustaba la repostería; una vez fue a su casa y lo regaño por el desorden para luego ponerse a limpiar, pero las mujeres odian el desorden ¿verdad?

Mientras más pensaba, más nervioso se ponía y más crecía esa sensación en su pecho. ¿Y qué de la vez que se despidieron y ella lloró? Era sensible, esa era la explicación. Todo eso seguía sin significar nada. ¿Y cuando regresó a Kalos y ella fue la primera en recibirle y darle un sorpresivo abrazo? Supuso que lo había extrañado mucho ¿Y esa última vez que Serena escapo de una sesión de fotografía para estar con él? Satoshi la había regañado…y ella había puesto un rostro muy triste.

—Tu no entiendes…-logró susurrar ese día, dejándolo perplejo.

Entre tantos pensamientos no notó que ya había llegado a su casa y entró apresuradamente, esperando prender el televisor y mirarla aparecer.

" _Pensé que como le gustabas estaría siempre en contacto contigo"_

En realidad, Serena últimamente no había ni siquiera llamado ni dejado un mensaje y las llamadas que el hacía no eran contestadas. Con sus antiguas compañeras aun mantenía el contacto, incluso quedaban de vez en cuando a pesar de estar ocupadas. Pareciese que lo estuviera evitando. Eso lo extrañaba, pero ahora cobraba cierto sentido.

¿Será que Serena buscaba olvidarse de él?

La opresión en su pecho aumentó, por un momento pensó que sería culpa y se convencía más de eso mientras más pensaba en Serena. Al ver que no aparecía en ningún programa apagó fastidiado el aparato y salió a la calle. Caminar siempre le hacía bien y sentía que ese sería una caminata larga.

 **...**

Los recuerdos fluían, recuerdos donde ella le sonreía, le decía esas palabras agradables, preparaba sus postres, buscaba sus opiniones, se miraban y sonreían, sus conversaciones, su presencia en todos sus combates y prácticas, sus palabras de aliento, su voz, su rostro...sobre todo cuando la miraba ensayar sus presentaciones, ella sonriendo y bailando frente a él, cruzando inevitablemente las miradas.

Esos recuerdos venían, y así como antes le hacían sonreír ahora le desesperaban. Pareciera que le restregaban en su cara claramente que ella ya no estaba, y que probablemente lo amaba y él nunca se dio cuenta.

Entre pensamientos notó finalmente que se había hecho de noche y había llegado a una pequeña plaza que para su suerte estaba vacía, acompañada sólo por el sonido de la brisa que corría y el agua cayendo suavemente de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro. Las luces de las farolas alumbraban tenuemente y regaban de luz a los árboles que poblaban el lugar, dándole una belleza única, haciendo que se peguntara por qué ante tal escenario estaba normalmente vacía a esas horas. Satoshi caminó por el lugar, dando con una pequeña banca cerca de un árbol sin luz y donde por fin se dejó caer pesadamente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de olvidar ese asunto que no valía la pena meditar por el paso del tiempo. No puede uno guardar el mismo sentimiento de amor por tantos años...¿verdad? Deseaba verla, deseaba verla y acabar con esa maldita opresión en el pecho. Dio un largo respiro y pasó su mano por su cabello mientras recorría con la vista el lugar. Nunca entendió que fue lo que le hizo voltear, pero al hacerlo su vista se encontró con una figura cerca a la fuente.

Era la figura de una mujer. Al no estar parcialmente cubierta con luz no podía ver su rostro, pero era alta y tenía cabello muy largo, un vestido de probable color azul (si la poca luz no el engañaba) y se aferraba a un que pequeño bolso. Satoshi la miró durante muchos minutos, preguntándose qué hacia una mujer a esas horas de la noche sola es una plaza normalmente vacía, era peligroso.

Pero había algo en ella que le resultaba...familiar.

— ¡Serena!

Una voz cortó la tranquilidad de la noche, Satoshi subió los hombros por el asombro, pero lo que le hizo apretar fuertemente los puños fue aquel nombre que la voz pronunció.

¿Había dicho Serena?

— ¡Serena!

La figura al lado de la fuente levantó un brazo mientras caminaba hacia la persona que lo llamaba llegando ser iluminada por uno de los faroles, mostrando un rostro sonriente.

Era ella, era Serena

— ¡Calem!-agitó la muchacha el brazo, respondiendo al chico que corría hacia ella-¡Por fin llegas! Estaba preocupada, pese que ya no venias

— ¿Y dejarte sola en este lugar?-dijo el muchacho de nombre calem, llegando por fin con ella- ¡Me confundes! Sabes que espero estos días para estar contigo-después de tomar un respiro, soltó una carcajada- ¿No me das un beso? Y prosiguió rodeándola con sus brazos entre risas.

Algo se disparó en la persona que veía esa escena oculto entre unos árboles a unos metros de distancia. Satoshi sintió un escalofrío y frunció en ceño, sintiendo como una pequeña frustración crecía.

" _Pensé que como le gustabas estaría siempre en contacto contigo"_

La voz de su compañero retumbaba en su mente. ¿Por qué molestarse con que Serena tuviese por lo visto ahora, una pareja? No debía hacerlo, era imposible que ella sintiera algo por él después de todos estos años. Su corazón se agitaba fuertemente y esa sensación que ya estaba odiando le oprimía mucho más el pecho, agitando levemente su respiración. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes, mientras más miraba a esa pareja riendo y disfrutando su momento juntos, mas enojado se sentía, sobre todo viéndola a ella, rodeado con sus brazos a ese chico, dándole ese abrazo que solo deberían pertenecerle a él, esas miradas que debían ser para él, esos besos y suspiros que deberían ser de él, esas sonrisas y susurros que debería sentirlas él. Eso agitaba más su respiración y su molestia le sacudía el cuerpo. Maldijo por lo bajo y apretó los ojos mientras se frotaba las cienes para relajarse, pero escuchar las risas que provenía de ellos empeoraba su situación.

— No deberías hacer esto aquí-la oyó decir preocupada- Podría llegar alguien.

— Este lugar está vacío, Serena-bufó, negándose a separarse- no hay de qué preocuparse

— Aun así podría venir alguien-protestó- sabes que la gente no puede verme.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?- esta vez se lo oyó irritado-Me molesta que seas tan delicada.

La forma tan brusca como le respondió hizo que, si bien no le estaba agradando ese tipo, ahora lo esté odiando

— Está bien- suspiro ella, bajando el rostro para volver a levantarlo segundos después-Calem, siento que tengo un poco de sed.

— ¿Sed?-parpadeó- creo que vi una tienda abierta por donde vine, quédate aquí, no demoraré.

Todavía la dejaba sola en ese lugar, definitivamente lo estaba odiando.

Serena sonrió cansada y miro como su pareja se alejaba. Satoshi la observaba silencioso. Había algo en su manera de hablar y suspirar que le preocuparon. Ella se giró y se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, inclinándose para logar mojar la punta de sus dedos en el agua fría, dándole una agradable sensación.

Maldita sea, algo no va bien con ella, no parecía feliz.

Mientras más la miraba, más se reprendía mentalmente. Se sentía diferente, como si su sola presencia le hipnotizara. Pero no podía ya sentir ella algo, el hombre de hace unos minutos era la prueba, aun así ¿por qué se miraba tan triste?, ¿Por qué él seguía con esa opresión en el pecho, y aumentaba cuando la miraba? Debía acabar con esto, aclarar varias cosas, quería saber si era verdad sobre los sentimiento de ella por él y no solo imaginación de Shouta, quería saber por qué se miraba cansada a pesar de estar con este tipo y si lo quería de verdad, sobre todo: Quería ahora tenerla cerca, como los viejos tiempos, como debía haber sido todo ese tiempo. Después de exhalar aire un par de veces, dio pasos suaves hacia ella, como si fuese un imán que inevitablemente lo atraía. El nerviosismo estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo, por fin la tendría frente a él y no como como imagen en un televisor, tomó una bocanada de aire y la llamó, sintiendo su propia voz muy monótona

— ¡Serena!

— ¿Satoshi? -ella giro su cabeza rápidamente al oír su voz y pronunció su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía que él estaba allí ¿eso significaba estaba pensando en él? Ella abrió sus ojos al verlo a solo unos metros de distancia y después de unos segundos de asombro sonrió, sonrió no como cuando estaba con Calem, sino de una forma diferente, como si fuese una niña a quien le regalaban una muñeca nueva. Apresuradamente se levantó mientras su rostro se empezaba a sonrojar.- ¡Satoshi!-lo llamó si moverse de su sitio- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte!, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? No te había visto

Satoshi solo seguía avanzado hacia ella, mirándola fijamente. El no obtener respuesta le hizo sentir que algo iba mal. ¿Estaría enojado de encontrarla ahí sin haber avisado?

— Me-me imagino que no-no sabía que estaba en la cuidad-tartamudeó.-no dije nada porque estaría solo una noche- dijo creyendo que esa sería la razón de su posible enojo.

 _"Pensé que como le gustabas estaría siempre en contacto contigo"_

Satoshi sonrió, feliz de haberla encontrado ahí, ella noto su expresión y también lo hizo, pero no muy segura.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Serena se asustó un poco al notar que Satoshi avanzaba hacia ella sin intencion de detenerse. Algo en su mirada le asustaba.

— No sabes como te he extrañado- esta vez su voz era como un susurro.

— No-no deberias estar aquí, sera mejor que te vayas.

Asi como él avanzaba, ella retrocedía con el rostro reflejando confusión y nerviosismo, como si él fuese un fantasma. Satoshi no actuaba asi, nunca lo habia hecho. Después de algunos años habia decidido olvidarse de ese amor no correspondido y ahora estaba confundida. Inevitablemente el aceleró el paso y la alcanzó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando tomó su mano temblorosa y la acercó a su rostro. Satoshi sintió su respiración agitarse al escuchar como el de ella se entrecortaba al coger su cintura con su brazo, sentir su figura aceleró su corazón y erizó su piel. La tenía tan cerca…y la sentia. Sus ojos azules y mirada inocente, su piel blanca, su cabello rubio y largo que le caía por la espalda como cascada. Toda ella le hipnotizaba, su persona no habia cambiado. No resistió y soltó su mano para meterla en sus cabellos rubios. Sintió como se desesperaba por acortar mas la distancia.

Estaba casi seguro que ella todavia lo queria. O podría comprobarlo

—¡Espera!-Jadeó-¡detente!

¿Detenerse? No, no podía hacerlo, juntó su frente con la de ella, haciendo que lo mirara. Le quemaba el rostro y eso le hizo sonreír. Sus respiraciones de combinaron, aumentando la tensión del momento. Serena apretó los puños hasta hacerlos temblar, se mantuvo inmóvil, luchando para retener esos sentimientos que intentaba matar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no importaba cuantas horas invertía en su trabajo, cuantas cartas de amor había recibido, incluso aceptó a Calem como su novio después de tanta insistencia y típicas promesas de "Nunca nos separaremos" y "Te haré muy feliz". Pero no era lo mismo, se odiaba por no olvidar. Ahora tenía a Satoshi muy cerca y no podía hacer nada, o por lo menos no debía. Sentía su rostro enrojecer violentamente mientras él la tocaba. Satoshi se daba cuenta de eso y no dejaba de agitarse, sintiendo para su satisfacción cómo esa opresión en el pecho era reemplazada por otro tipo de estímulo. Dejó de mirar sus ojos para mirar ahora sus labios…y una idea de anidó en su mente.

—¡Espera!-gimoteó-¡detente!, ¡no lo hagas!

Pero no la escuchó. Tanto la habia extrañado, tantas cosas habia entendido, no podia soltarla…y la necesitaba mas cerca. Y la cayó como nunca en su vida pensó que lo haría, poco le importaba que ese chico apareciera ahora.

* * *

* : Esto de alto mando lo puse porque no sabía que poner xD

Escribo después de mucho tiempo y espero haber hecho algo aceptable. Dejen en su review en qué debo mejorar. Sé que ya se acaba XYZ pero igual haré fics Amour y del error que cometerá el mostaza por no darse cuenta de que la otra se muere por él.

Recapacita, Ash, Recapacita imbézilo (?

-Daromi-


End file.
